Living It Large On Fantasy Drive!
by Telacontar
Summary: What if the characters from Lord of the Rings and all your favorite movies lived on the same block as one another? Some very odd things, believe me. Join the characters from Lord of the Rings, as they introduce you to their weird world on Fantasy Dr.
1. Default Chapter

LIVING IT LARGE ON FANTASY DR.

Another bright day dawns on Fantasy Dr. which is a place of dreams that can come true, but usually don't. Here the stars of your favorite fantasy movies live large, and largely in fear of fangirls. Our focus is on the #9 houshold, a big mansion which is home to the characters of Lord of the Rings, and a few of their girlfriends who have moved in with them. On the right lives the Pirates of the Caribbean, a quite rowdy bunch, and on the other side, our Lord of the Rings friends have to put up with the Harry Potter group. Behind them, the Van Helsing residence thrives, unfortunatly though, thunderstorms aren't quite the same for Fantasy Dr. since they moved in. Behind the Lord of the Rings house and to the right live the Troy stars, who have had an unusually large wooden horse in their backyard, and on the left of the Van Helsing house lives the stars of King Authur, who seem to atrract a ton of fans who claim to be Saxons. Crazy place huh? That's not the half of it...wait til we meet our group of people

A black Mustang convertable parked in the driveway of #9, next to a silver Lexus which was behind a Pontiac GTO and a Motorcycle. Black in color, a Volkswagon Bug sat behind the Lexus. A blonde, blue-eyed woman stepped out, before going to back seat where she got the groceries, which she picked up in both arms. With much effort, she managed to lock her car, while almost dropping her keys. Being the first one up of the household, she had decided to go get what they needed for the week, which included Legolas's health food.

The front door opened for her, by one of the only other people who were up at this time of the day, so she slid inside and slipped her sandals off, dropping them near the door. Her helper, knowingly grabbed one bag from her and walked through the large hall into the massive kitchen which was gleaming black and white, full of the newest and best kitchen appliances and it even had a small plasma TV on the counter.(Which was COMPLETELY unnessicary but cool looking.) She set the bag down, recieving a gentle kiss on the cheek from her helper.

"Mornin'." He said.

So here are the first two occupants of the house, the girl is Megan, and the guy who's been helping her is her boyfriend of three years, Aragorn. She moved into the #9 residence two years ago, when he had openly invited her to live with him, from the Blonde house on Lawsuit St. where she had lived for some time with Elle Woods, Eowyn, Elizabeth Swan and Ripley. I guess living in the Lord of the Rings place was a bit more interesting than living with a bunch of blondes.

Megan smiled back, "Are we the only two up?"

"Don't think so, at least I know Sam is awake, I've been outside working with him for the past hour." He replied, leaning on the counter.

"Oh yeah? Doing what?"

"De-Gnoming."

She rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, Fred and George decided to play a joke?"

"No, apparently, Mrs. Weasly told them to De-Gnome THEIR yard, so they decided to throw them over OUR fence. Nasty buggers." He growled, "They bite."

"Who? The twins?!"

"The Gnomes."

"Oh, right. Anyway...what the...? HEY! YOU!" She shouted, running to the porch door which led out from the kitchen and into their massive back-yard.

(Just for the record, they had a Basketball court, Stable, Pool and Archery Range in their back yard)

She flung it open and began shouting out the door, waving an angry fist, "GET LOST! OUT! GET OUT OF THE POOL! BAD GOLLUM!"

Aragorn smiled, quite amused at her antics, laughing to himself when she came back in, shutting the door.

"What's the matter? What happened?" A small, blonde man said as he skidded into the kitchen.

Ok, so here's Samwise Gamgee, also known to the house as Sam, he is quite fond of gardening and dogs. And as the house occupants know, any stray that turns up at the door, usually ends up in the house, no matter how many dogs already live there. (Must be about 7 at the moment) He likes horses but has a well known fear of Brego, Aragorn's horse, who seems to like to bite him in the $$

"YOUR "dog" was swimming in the pool again! I TOLD you to keep him on a leash! He's YOUR pet! Take care of him!"

"Fine! But YOU were the one that let me keep him!" Sam said in a huff as he rushed out, "Oi! Gollum! Get over here!"

Suddenly, Blink 182 music boomed through the house, followed by muffled swears and a ton of banging around. Megan smiled to herself, then looked over at Aragorn.

"Pippin's up."

"So's everyone else."

"Morning all! Nice day isn't it?" Chimed a rather tall, pointy eared man who strode into the kitchen, wearing his robe and slippers.

Ah, here is Legolas, the health crazy one. Every household needs one, but he takes the word sterile to the extreme. He showers every morning and every night, cleans his room once a day, and nags Aragorn about his hair all the time. (Though he keeps it the way it is for Megan) Health-wise, he's fit as a horse, but he still can't outrun Aragorn though he jogs around the block(as fast as humanly possible though, those fangirls can REALLY move!) every afternoon, and seems to have a fancy for 'Whole' foods, while everyone else in the house tends to steer clear of his 'healthier options'.

"It was until YOU got up." Megan mumbled, loud enough so that only Aragorn heard her.

He smiled as he lifted a mug of coffee, his laughter quickly turning into a coughing fit as he found it hard to swallow coffee while laughing. She grinned back, watching in amusement as he hacked until he regained some sense of normal breathing. Legolas shot them both a icy, poisonis glare, which effectivly wiped the smiles off their faces. The elf looked out the window over the sink and spoke.

"A Gnome's got Sam by the head, I think he needs help..."

"Right, I'm off to fight some Gnomes....what other noble quests await me for later?" Aragorn grumbled, slidding the mug onto the counter as he stormed out.

The phone rang, but no one made any move to answer it, until Megan sighed angrily at the elf and tore off to find the portable.

"Fine, your royal highness, I'LL answer the phone!"

She found it burried underneath a pile of ancient books, while managing to step on two of Sam's stray dog friends in the process who yelped in protest to her feet being on their paws. She stumbled back into the kitchen as the person began talking. Megan listened until they stopped, then agreed or said other things, Legolas really wasn't paying any attention to anything but looking out the window as Aragorn managed to tear the Gnome from Sam's head and throw it into the pond that the Pirates house owned. The minute Aragorn tossed the Gnome over the white fence, Jack Sparrow (their neighbor) screamed "JESUS CHRIST!" as the Gnome happened to land on his feet, while a whole pack of Gnomes swarmed over Aragorn and Sam, pulling them to the ground.

"Got to go, Legolas." She said, dropping the phone back into the cradle and picking up her keys.

"Why? Who's in need of help now?"

"That O'Connel family over on Horror Ln. called, or Rick did at least, he says there's a bunch of Pygmys in his trees that are trying to either bite Alex and/or carry him off. I'm going to run over there and help him find some...ah...explosives to ward them off. Tell Aragorn I'll be back later."

"Right, can do." Legolas threw open the window, sticking his head out while yelling, "OI! ARAGORN! You're girlfriend says she'll be back later!"

"Geez, I meant tell him when he comes IN the house." She sighed.

"No time like the present." He smiled cheekily.

Megan walked out of the kitchen and into the hall, almost being knocked over by two little shapes slidding down the banister of the stairs, both laughing hysterically as they sang Blink 182 songs.

"Mornin Merry, Mornin Pip." She said, as if this happened every day. (Which it did)

Merry and Pippin, the two comic side reliefs of the group. They stick together as the best of friends, while they both own and operate a prank shop in downtown Fantasia which has been properly named, 'Merry and Pip's Pranks'. Their shop thrives off of business from eager fans or little kids, who come back everyday. (No idea why their eyebrows never grow back....) Pippin's been dating Tess for two years, who also lives in the house, after moving there from the Assassin's St. a block away.

"Mornin!" They shouted back.

"Where you goin' Megan? Got another call to...'eh....de-pixie that Potter place?" Inquired Pippin.

"No, this time the O'Connels need Pygmys removed from their yard." She replied.

"Nasty buggers, those."

"The O'Connels?!" Megan asked.

"The Pygmys."

Megan rolled her eyes, then left, the engine of her convertable reeving up, then pulling out of the driveway as it roared down the street towards Horror Ln. A black haired man followed Merry and Pippin into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he pulled a chair from the island in the middle of the room and plunked down onto it.

This is Frodo. Frodo is the housekeeper type, who enjoys getting on every one of the Fellowship's nerves as he sweeps around the house, cleaning it and cooking food. No doubt about it, his food was good, but Aragorn's cooking was MUCH better, and Frodo seemed highly offened when he had turned out to be a better chef. (In light of this, Frodo blew up Aragorn's favorite grill, which he mourned over for a week) Though sensitive about his cooking, Frodo had a level head (At times) and knew when to back off of Legolas's health food.

"Mornin' Frodo! Comin' with us today?" Merry questioned.

"Huh? Wha? Oh! The party down at the Star Ward residence, right?" Frodo yawned.

"Yea! Of course! What party do you think we're talkin' 'bout? The Pirates party? That was last night for cripes sake!" Pippin beamed.

"And I don't think any of us will be recovering from THAT one any time soon..." Moaned a moderatly tall woman with short, blonde hair as she entered the kitchen, giving Pippin a kiss on the cheek.

Ah! There's Tess! The girlfriend of Pippin for around two years now. (She owns a snake named, ironically, Bob) She holds a day job training cops and FBI agents in the area for a living, and though she works hard every other day, she gets the weekends off, and parties whenever possible. She's quite good at archery, and enjoys the occasional ride on her Dapple Grey stallion who was aptly named Sunshine for his happy personality (For the most part). Tess lives in the attic, (but this is no regular attic) which has been converted into a mini apartment complex, complete with windows, plasma TV, surround sound and the works. Pippin lives in the other half of the attic, which is also been converted into a house like dwelling.

"Mornin love." Pippin said.

"You comin' to this party? I don't think Frodo's in fer it. Too much Rum last night, 'eh pal?" Merry laughed, until Frodo threw a loaf of Legolas's whole wheat bread at him from one of the grocerie bags. (which Megan had neglected to put away)

"Nah, I work today, so...ah....Pip? Could you just throw me a Energy Bar or something with a Thermus of coffee or soda? I'm going back upstairs to change, then I have to leave." She said.

Legolas picked up the fallen loaf of bread and stuck his nose in the air as he took it apon himself to put away the food. Though he took much more care to place his 'healthy options' up front, covering all the junk food. He then walked out, calling back to the others.

"I'm off to take a shower, then to the gym. I've got to figure out why I can't keep up with that bloody Ranger..."

"YOU can't keep up with me because I'M not built as daintily as YOU are powder puff, sorry to break it to you." Aragorn stated, walking through the porch door, shutting it just in time to cause a Gnome that was chasing him to slam into the glass.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed out loud, except Legolas who just stuck his nose in the air and marched out in a Princely fashion, tripping on the rug in the hall, and falling up the stairs which caused the occupants of the kitchen to explode laughing. Aragorn picked up his coffee, and seeing as it was cold, he dumped it in the sink and shoved the mug into the dishwasher. Sam screamed outside, but Aragorn ignored it, only staring back at the three hobbits who were looking at him.

"What?"

"Don't you think Sam may need help?" Frodo asked.

"Nah," Aragorn shook his head and waved a hand, "He's good. He can handle all those Gnomes by himself."

Suddenly, Sam tumbled past the porch door, covered in Gnomes which were bitting him viciously, some even hung from other Gnome's legs, growling savagely. Aragorn rolled his eyes and dashed out the door, calling back to the hobbits.

"I guess I'm not going to that party either boys! Sorry! Sam! Come here! I'll get 'em off of you! Get over here now!"

Pippin and Merry shrugged, headed back upstairs to change and head off to the party, after Pippin gave his girlfriend her Thermus, Energy Bar and a quick kiss, passing a short, bearded man on their way who commented on the love exchange.

"At least you two don't make such a big deal out of kissing as Megan and Aragorn do..." He growled, like a bear awoken from hibernation.

Gimli. Short, grumpy, bearded, and a whiz when it comes to making quick work of a tree or large boulder. He holds a day job at the crystal and stone cutting shop a few blocks down, which is his passion. (Besides Showtunes, stone cutting is his life.) A good friend of Legolas, but also a great teaser of the clean elf at times. One warning though, he's HIGHLY sensitive to short jokes, unless they come from Legolas, if they come from any one else, you'd better hope he doesn't have an ax on hand. (Ok, so don't get your hopes up....he's ALWAYS got one with him.)

He entered the kitchen, in full armor, and wearing his workers uniform over all that. He opened the fridge, pulled out a Cold One and popped it open on the counter, throwing his head back and drinking it as he walked out the front door, waiting for Tess to pull out of the driveway so he could get to work. Gimli, being so small, owns a blue and white stripped MiniCooper, and cares for it like it was his baby.

"Well, time to clean!" Frodo said cherrfully.

"Hold that thought until I leave, please..." An average heighted woman said, her somewhere between red and golden brown hair slightly messy from sleeping.

Morgan, a second floor dweller in the #9 household, with a Pontiac GTO in her ownership. She is a full time, best selling author who likes to always have her best friend Eomer, from the Bachelor house down the street, over to colaberate on her newest works. A witty personality, cunning archery skills, and a love of horses (she's got two in the stable out back) combine to make a pretty interesting person on the whole. Morgan's not a clean freak, but she's not a slob either (pardon the term) and happens to be best friends with Megan, Tess, Jenny (who's dating Will next door, and lives there too) and Caitlin (who lives next door to the Bachelor house in the Bachelorete place and has been dating Haldir for a year now)

She grabbed a bagel from the fridge, splashed some jelly on it, poured herself a glass of milkand headed back upstairs to work on her stories for a while, just so that she woke up a great deal more. Nodding to Aragorn outside, (who was being assaulted by the last of the Gnomes) she disappeared up the stairs, passing Legolas who was coming back down, clean as a whistle.

Frodo began cleaning the instant she left, waving happily to Legolas as he grabbed his keys, hung a towel over his shoulder and headed out the door to his Lexus, driving off to the Gym seconds later.

Just for reference, the two occupants of the house you HAVEN'T met yet, aren't too interesting at any rate. In fact, Gandalf, the Wise, Grey, and extremely old wizard spends most of his days sleeping in a armchair, visiting Dumbledore at the Harry Potter house, or whisking about to dinner with Glenda the Good Witch (his love). The other person, Boromir, holds a day job doing death stunts for actors in HollyWood (he's quite good at it) and tends to visit his Pyro father in Rehab, then stops to hang out with his brother Faramir in the Bachelor house for the rest of the day. We don't see either of them too much, and quite frankly, the Fellowship sometimes wonders if they still actually live in #9

LATER THAT DAY

Megan arrived home to find a very quiet house, except for Frodo dancing through the halls with his headphones on, dusting the tables and shelves, no one seemed to be home. Sam could be seen out front as she came up the steps, gardening in only one of the spectacular little areas full of flowers that lie scattered about the house. Megan, who was slightly put out by not finding her sweet heart waiting for her at the door, realized that he must've left or gone over to the Potter house to fix the Gnome problem. (mind you, he DOES have a job-he's a coreographer for fight scenes in action movies.)

"Hello Frodo." No reply.

She shrugged, he'd be in his 'cleaner mode' until Dinner time, so she really didn't care. Morgan tramped downstairs, laughing with Eomer who was telling some kind of funny story. They both stopped and greeted their friend.

"Hi Megan! Just coming home from another errand I suppose?" Morgan said.

"Yea, the O'Connel place needed a little help with a Pygmy problem."

"Really? What happened?" Asked Eomer.

"Well, by the time I had gotten there, the Pygmys had succeeded in dragging Alex half way up the tree (which was a VERY tall one) with Rick, Johnathan and Evie popping off rounds at the little suckers. So I helped them get Alex back down (with a lot of effort), then helped Rick look for some explosives and threw it at them. I must say...the backyard MAY need a little re-landscaping though...but they could just turn that giant hole into a swimming pool..." Megan replied, thoughtfully.

"Brilliant! By the way, Jack Sparrow called for you, he asked if you had seen him take one of Will's BlackSmithing hammers..." Morgan started.

"Yea? And what did you say?"

"I told the bloody idiot to go look for it himself. Then he stormed over here, looking for a duel, but luckly Ron and Hermoine were outside shooting off some spells, one of which managed to put him in a full body-lock and levitate him back to his house. I don't think they've found the counter-curse yet though, and I sure as hell don't want to be around Jack when they do." Laughed Morgan, walking towards the front door with her friend.

"Where you two off to?"

"His place, just to hang out...I'll be back after dark, don't wait up!" She called,

"By the way...have you seen Aragorn?" Megan inquired.

"Yes," Nodded Eomer, "He's in the kitchen. Those bloody Gnomes really bit him bad. Think his morale is kinda low after almost losing to a bunch of midgets 1/28 his size."

Megan waved goodbye, hearing the GTO roar off. She entered the kitchen seeing Aragorn sitting, his back to her, slumped over the kitchen table, batting a glass of Lemonade between his hands in a sullen gesture. One hand was bandaged, (From the Gnomes, obviously) and he seemed to be upset at his brush with the tiny fellows. Being as quiet as possible, Megan crept up behind him, resting her head on his shoulder and putting her arms around his neck.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked, putting a hand on her arm and looking sideways at her, smiling, "Who you been messing around with this time?"

"You know, the usual. Pygmys, exlposives...BIG....holes." She laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"That WOULD be the normal around here..." He said, standing and turning his glass upside-down in the sink.

"How goes the Gnome hunting?" Megan asked, turning him around with a hand on his shoulder.

"Done. And thank God for those twins next door. They can really scare a bunch of attacking Gnomes off of you. I almost died!"

"You overexagerate."

She hugged him close, soon finding him bending towards her, catching her in a passionate kiss, while they stood there, his wounded hand holding her head, other arm hugging her. Both her arms were about his neck as some one broke into their moment of peace.

"Honestly guys, could you take this somewhere else? Please?" Legolas whinned, entering the kitchen. (Sweaty from running on the treadmill).

Aragorn pulled back, glaring harshly at the blonde elf who interrupted his intamate moment with his grilfriend.

"Look who's back from the Gym, it's Pansy Boy. Who outran you this time, eh? Was it Wishbone, or did Lassie have a go at you?" Aragorn asked.

Legolas looked at his feet, water bottle in his hand, "mhufnn..." He mumbled.

"Who?" Taunted Aragorn.

"It was that Imhotep guy! All right? Happy?!" Legolas shouted.

"Whoa! That guy can still run? He must be over three thousand years old! Well, Legolas, my friend, he IS immortal, so I guess NO one can outrun him...." Aragorn admitted.

"THANK YOU!" Legolas said, leaving the kitchen to take yet ANOTHER shower. (No surprises there)

"Pansy..." Aragorn muttered, then looked back at Megan, "Now, where were we?"

She smiled, pulling him towards her, kissing him again, until ANOTHER person decided to break the two up.

"Ever heard of making out in your ROOMS? I mean, honestly guys...its a kitchen, not love centeral!" Tess said, storming in.

Aragorn absolutely lost it. (Run for cover! If you're reading this in the middle of a deset or prarie or something....too bad, I guess you're screwed.)

"Can we have ONE freakin' second of privacy in this house?! I mean...jesus christ! We live here too! We have rights to do what we want-where we want!" He shouted.

"Whoa there big fella'. Don't fly off the handle now...just relax...I'll leave you two alone." Tess said, slightly shaking, leaving the room in a flash.

"Come on. She's right...let's go to my room. No one's gonna bother us there." Megan stated.

"Promise?" Aragorn whinned.

"I promise! Come on!"

She grabbed his hand, pulling him up the stairs to the second floor, where they ran into her room, with him picking her up from behind, causing her to laugh, after shutting the door. Tess snuk by, headed back for the kitchen, knowing that her plan to get them out of it had worked. Aragorn dropped her on the bed, where he laid down next to her, both of them kissing and cuddling for quite some time. (I think we'll leave them alone for a bit, but don't worry, they don't DO anything.)

Merry and Pippin arrived home, dashing through the hall and into the kitchen where they spied Tess, both of them smiling like mad hatters as they ran out into the back-yard, yelling at Sam.

"Oi! Sam! Where'd you put the Tiki torches?! We're havin' company!" Merry yelled.

"What? Who?" Tess asked, sticking her head out the door, watching Pippin set up Tiki torches around the porch.

"We've invited a bunch of our neighbors over for a SMASHING party! Rick, Johnathan, Will, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius, Lupin, Jack, King Aurthur, Guenivere, Lancelot, Tristin, Paris, Hector, Van Helsing, Anna, Carl, Faramir, Haldir, Eomer, Caitlin, Jenny, Elle, Eoywn, Elizabeth, Ripley, David, Steven, Emily, Luke, Lei, Han, Chewbacca...you know...the usual group." Pippin answered.

"Yea....the usual." Tess sighed, headed back upstairs to change for the party.

Seconds later Frodo danced in, mouthing the words to 'Toxic' as he spun across the tiled floor, placing his duster on the counter as his song finished, whipping his head phones off with a flourish. He only then noticed the preperations going on outside, cocking his head. In a flash, his eyes widened, waving his arms over his head as he dashed out to stop the two pranksters.

"NO! NO! NO! I JUST CLEANED! NO PARTIES! NO!" He bellowed.

"Too late there, Frodo. We're already expecting company! Sorry mate." Merry laughed, running back into the house to prepare food.

A few minutes later, the first ring on the doorbell sounded


	2. Chapter 2

Upstairs, Megan and Aragorn raced from her room, knowing that someone had invited people over for a party. Megan, seeing as no one else was getting the front door, ran to get it, blushing when she saw who it was.

"Megan, good to see ya." Frank T. Hopkins touched his hat in salute and nodded to her.

(Just a quick note, Megan loves Aragorn more than anything, but, she can't help but like Frank...I mean, what sane woman could!)

Merry and Pippin shoved Megan aside, leading Frank out back, who looked back at Megan for a moment, meeting her eye. She shrugged her shoulders, while he just laughed and followed the hobbits out back. Aragorn was staring her, hands on his hips, shaking his head.

"And I thought you loved _ME_..."

"Hey! Don't play that card mister! You know I do...I can look though...can't I? I know YOU do." Megan retorted.

"Wha'...What? I...I never!" He stuttered.

"Yea, yea you do. Don't think I don't notice, 'cause I do. You look at that ARWEN girl...but I still love you more than ANYTHING." She said, walking forward.

She grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him forward to kiss her. He did, until another ring sounded on the door bell (by the way, the doorbell plays the theme from LOTR) making Aragorn jerk away from her, watching as Pippin came running back into the hall, falling flat on his stomach as he tripped over the rug. He slid at least a foot before hauling himself up, throwing open the door to let in a chatting bunch of Pirates from the neighboring house. Will Turner marched in, his arm around the waist of his dark haired girlfriend.

All righty then, THIS is Jenny, a close friend of Megan, Tess and Morgan who has been dating Will for about a year and a half now (and by the looks of things they're doin' just fine!) Jenny keeps a horse in the stables out back, but her true love is to croon over her boyfriend, (which she does quite a lot) and go on long, moonlit walks with him. She drives a Mustang Convertible, red in color, and holds a day job as an interior designer for the rich and famous! (Nice job, 'eh?) And (of course) she rooms with her boyfriend in the Pirates house, and has been doing so for a half a year now, moving in from the Reality Show Dr. a few blocks away, where she hosted a show with Ty Penington. (Still does to, but she has to drive to work)

She saw Megan and waved to her, smiling brightly as she let Pippin hang her coat up, following Will out the back door. Megan knew she'd be seeing more of her friend later.

Another group of people dashed in, this time though, they were from the Van Helsing house, led by a stern, yet party ready Gabriel Van Helsing, who nodded to Megan in greeting before being pushed away by Carl who stumbled in after him. Anna and Velkan marched in close behind, followed by Frankenstien and a group of four who were HIGHLY unwelcome, but let in anyway.

"WHO invited THOSE four?" Whined Megan, watching Dracula and his three brides glide by, the women hanging on him like he were some prized catch. (Which in all truth, he was nothing near that...)

"No idea." Aragorn commented.

Suddenly, from the backyard, several gunshots ran out, the newly arrived guests screaming in terror outside on the patio. Megan looked at her boyfriend, then raced outside, fuming in anger when she saw Rick O'Connell (no idea how he got here) standing with a smoking shotgun in his hand, the barrel smoking lightly. At his feet, there was a beetle, a large hole through its middle, six other holes punched into the wood around it.

"WHAT THE HELL RICK! YOU PUT F HOLES IN MY DECK!" Megan raged.

"Its okay, I got him!" Rick triumphantly announced.

"IT'S NOT OKAY! YOU SHOT MY DECK!"

"But I still got him..."

"IT WAS A STUPID BUG, RICK! A BUG!" She shouted.

Aragorn stood behind her, making as if to grab her shoulder and calm her down, but Morgan, who was standing in front of her, shook her head. (Aragorn listened to this tip, seeing as pygmies had already beaten him up, he didn't want to get attacked again.)

"Hey...ah...I DID aerate your deck though..." Rick now saw that the situation wasn't looking good for his safety at the moment.

"IT DIDN'T NEED HOLES RICK! Why'd you have to SHOOT the darn thing anyway!"

"I hate bugs..." He lamely replied.

Around the house, rolling into view like a police officer, Tess suddenly appeared, gun at the ready. She quickly saw that no one was in immediate danger and stood slowly, feeling slightly foolish (so would I) and dropping her hands to her sides.

"Oh...sorry." She said, walking away.

Everyone looked at Pippin who held up a finger and mouthed 'One minute' and dashed after her.

Sorry that this was so short, but I wanted to get this up as fast as possible due to the fact that I am now in the process of writing two more stories that have comsumed my time...this party will be going on for a few more chapters at least and don't worry, the fun doesn't end there! Please R&R!


End file.
